vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
DECO*27
. His first work got over 100,000 view counts quite suddenly, and his current popularity is stable. His style has been described as a fusion of rock and pop. He had a sub-name called DEKOUS*UK when cooperating with kous and sasakure.UK in ef's album (恋色クローバーピース). Lately, DECO*27 has been collaborating with kous on a fair number of original songs. While kous provides the arranges, DECO*27 is responsible for the music and lyrics. DECO*27 is also known to frequently collaborate with sasakure.UK. He picked "DECO" (lit. "forehead") because he has a large one and the numbers "2" and "7," because they are his favorite numbers. A glance at his keyboard inspired the asterisk. The numbers "27" are read "nii-na," as per the Japanese pronunciation.[http://www.mikubook.com/interview/06 Interview: sasakure UK×Deco*27] - MIKUBOOK DECO*27 had been stretching his limits outside of VOCALOID. He composed and arranged a song called "FEVER" for the Hello! Project group Buono!, which was the first track in their mini-album SHERBET. He also composes songs for various animes and video games. |debut = October 2008 |currently = Present |genre = Pop, Rock, Funk |labels = U/M/A/A, OTOIRO |associations = galaxias!, sasakure.UK, 40meterP, Hachioji-P, whoo, Powapowa-P, Treow, kous, akka, mirto, Hachisan |official = Website: DECO*27 |url = Channels: NND, YouTube, bilibili, Spotify Social Media: Twitter, Facebook, mixi, Weibo, nana |playlist = NND Mylist / YouTube Playlist |content = # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (Miku) (Oct.08.2008) # "Rainbowder" (Miku) (Nov.24.2008) # "Sunadokei" (Miku) (Dec.19.2008) # "Renkyori-En-ai" (Miku) (Feb.12.2009) # "Haruichi." (Miku) (Apr.09.2009) # "Souaisei Riron" (Miku) (Apr.14.2009) # "Mitsuba no Clover" (Miku) (May.18.2009) # "Ai Kotoba" (Miku) (Jul.21.2009) # "Shinkai Summit" (Miku) (Jul.28.2009) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Miku) (Aug.28.2009) # "No You, No Me" (Miku) (Sep.02.2009) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Miku) (Sep.08.2009) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (Miku) (Sep.22.2009) # "Ai Think So" (Miku) (Oct.25.2009) # "Dummy Dummy" (Miku) (Nov.04.2009) # "Lovegazer" (Miku) (Nov.30.2009) # "Hitoribocchi de Futari kiri" (Miku) (Dec.18.2009) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (GUMI) (Apr.15.2010) # "Mozaik Role" (GUMI) (Jul.15.2010) # "Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku" (Miku) (Nov.25.2010) # "Tori no Ai Uta" (GUMI) (Dec.15.2010) # "Ame Moyou" (GUMI) (Dec.27.2010) # "Pedal Heart" (GUMI) (Feb.28.2011) # "Yumeyume" (Miku) (Jan.12.2012) # "39" (Miku) (Collab w/ sasakure.UK) (Jul.27.2012) # "Snow Song Show" (Miku) (Collab w/ sasakure.UK) (Dec.12.2012) # "HOME" (Miku) (Collab w/ 40mP) (Aug.26.2013) # "Mousou Zei" (Miku) (Sep.07.2013) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (Miku) (Oct.08.2013) # "Boku no Namae wa" (GUMI) (Nov.15.2013) # "Otogibanashi" (Miku) (Nov.30.2013) # "Aimai Elegy" (Miku) (Dec.18.2013) # "Oosouji" (Miku) (Dec.27.2013) # "Dokusen'yoku" (Miku) (Jan.31.2014) # "Ojamamushi" (Miku) (Feb.14.2014) # "Shiryoku Kensa" (GUMI) (Cover / 40mP) (Feb.28.2014) # "Streaming Heart" (Miku) (Mar.21.2014) # "Antibeat" (Miku) (Apr.28.2014) # "Love Doll" (GUMI) (May.30.2014) # "August 31" (Miku) (Aug.31.2014) # "Heart a la mode" (Miku) (Oct.03.2014) # "Rooter's Song" (Miku) (Nov.21.2014) # "Chambara Johnny" (Miku) (Dec.16.2015) # "Ghost Rule" (Miku) (Jan.08.2016) # "Liar Dance" (Miku) (May.27.2016) # "118" (Miku) (Aug.5.2016) # "Reversible Campaign" (Miku) (Sep.16.2016) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Miku) (Nov.18.2016) # "Hibana" (Miku) (Aug.04.2017) # "Aitaina Seeker" (Miku) (Aug.29.2017) # "Chūlán" (Miku) (Aug.31.2017) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅲ" (Miku) (Oct.08.2018) # "Otome Kaibou" (Miku) (Jan.18.2019) # "Ai" (Miku) (Jan.23.2019) # "Yakousei Haizu" (Miku) (Feb.01.2019) # "Scramble Kousai" (Miku) (March.22.2019) # “Android Girl” (Miku) (May.03.2019) # "Hitojichi Koukan" (Miku) (Jun.05.2019) # "Psychogram" (Miku) (Aug.09.2019) # "Negative Shinkaron" (Miku) (Dec.20.2019) }} Songs / Featured Works (supervised English lyrics & chorus) |illustrator = Hachisan |vocaloid = Hatsune Miku |description = This song has entered the Hall of Legend. |uploaddate = 2017.08.04|title1 = ヒバナ (Hibana)}} (Chinese lyrics) |illustrator = Rella|videoeditor = omu |vocaloid = Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese |description = A demo song for Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese. |uploaddate = 2017.08.31|title1 = 初嵐 (Chūlán)}} }} Discography Compilation Works |album11 = Re:Start |date11 = August 30, 2017 |song11 = ヒバナ}} Gallery Personal = |-| Games = |-| Merchandise = References External links *'MikuStar's profile:' The Legends - DECO*27 Interviews *'Luvits!'s interview:' DECO*27 Interview (English) Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube